fategrand_order_vnfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Noble Phantasm
| }} (gọi tắt NP) là một đòn tấn công đặc biệt của Servant trong trận chiến. Nó giống như Thẻ lệnh thông thường nhưng có hiệu ứng đặc biệt về phạm vi, Hiệu ứng trạng thái, hồi phục và những thứ khác. Trong các anime được vietsub thường dùng là bảo cụ. Noble Phantasms yêu cầu đủ thanh NP, nó nằm dưới thanh máu của Servant, kích hoạt khi ở mức 100% hoặc cao hơn. Tích trữ nó bằng cách sử dụng các Thẻ Lệnh, đánh trúng kẻ địch hoặc sử dụng kỹ năng chủ động. Một số thẻ Craft Essences cũng ảnh hưởng tới NP, như "Starting NP," "NP Acquisition," và "NP Regeneration." Khi NP đạt tới mức 100% hoặc cao hơn thì chỉ số NP của Servant sẽ sáng lên, màn hình phần lựa chọn Thẻ Lệnh sẽ có thêm thẻ Noble Phantasm, sau khi dùng thì thanh NP sẽ về mức 0. Đặc điểm Mỗi Noble Phantasm đều có Cấp độ '''và '''Loại. Cấp độ của NP sẽ ảnh hưởng tới hiệu ứng Servant gây ra và mức tích lũy NP tối đa. Tất cả Servant có cấp độ NP tối đa là 5, có thể nâng cấp tối đa bằng cách nuốt Servant cùng loại trong Nâng Cấp NP. Ở cấp 2, mức nạp NP tối đa của Servant là 200%; cấp 5 là 300%. Loại của NP là chỉ ra Thẻ Lệnh hoạt động ra sau. Các NP đều có Hạng, nó không có thống kê trong game và điều này đại diện cho hiệu quả tổng thể từ câu chuyện. Một số truyện ngắn sẽ giúp nâng cấp NP của Servant nhưng sẽ không thay đổi Loại. Hiệu ứng Each Noble Phantasm has at least 2 Effects: the Base Effect and the Overcharge Effect. * The Base Effect of an NP changes based on its Level and how many times its Rank has been upgraded. * The Overcharge Effect of an NP changes based on the NP Gauge value when that NP is executed. Example: Artoria's Excalibur is a Buster-type Noble Phantasm that has a base effect of dealing damage to all enemies and an overcharge effect of recharging her NP Gauge. Notice that, for Rank A, the base effect does not change between a 100% and 200% NP gauge, it only changes when comparing with Rank A++. Likewise, the overcharge effect does not change between ranks, but it does when you look at a 100% vs. 200% NP gauge. Note that an NP counts as its card type when used as the first card, and for 3-of-a-kind Chains, but otherwise the NP itself is unaffected by any effects granted within the chain. In other words: * Using a Buster-type NP as the first in a chain will increase other non-NP cards' damage. * Using a damaging NP as the last card in a chain starting with a Buster card will not increase the NP's damage. * Using a Buster-type NP in a Buster chain will not increase the NP's damage. Overcharge When multiple NPs are used in the same turn, later NPs are Overcharged. Overcharge increases the NP gauge of a Servant by 100% for each Noble Phantasm activated before it in the same turn. This value is fixed - it does not matter how high your Servant's NP gauge is, it can only be Overcharged by 100% per previous Noble Phantasm used. Currently, the maximum NP charge at any condition or in any combination is 500%; this is most commonly achieved by using a 300%-charged NP as the 3rd action after 2 other NPs. During the Command Phase, if you choose 2 NPs in a row, the message Noble Phantasm Chain Bonus Activated! (宝具チェインボーナス獲得!) will appear with a sound effect to alert you that an NP will be Overcharged. If your three Servants all have a 100% NP gauge and you queue up all three NPs in a row, the first NP will have a charge of 100%, the second will have 200%, and the last will have 300%. If you activate your Noble Phantasms in the order of 200%, 100%, 200%, the first NP has 200% (200+0) Charge, the second will have 200% (100+100) Charge, and the last will have 400% (200+100+100) Charge. Overcharge only affects the secondary overcharge effect of a Noble Phantasm. Overcharge does not affect the damage output of the Noble Phantasm unless the overcharge effect applies a damage bonus, such as Stella or Enuma Elish. The base effect of any given damage NP (which is the effect that does the damage) is going to be the same whether it has 100% or 500% charge. Using Artoria Pendragon's NP as an example again: If you cast Excalibur by itself with no other NPs, it will charge her NP gauge by 20% with 100% charge, 27.5% at 200% charge, and 35% at 300% charge. However, if you have 2 other Servants with NPs ready, the amount charged will depend on when you cast Excalibur and how much charge Artoria has: Gallery Grand Order All Noble Phantasm-Shielder, Saber and Rider Class Noble Phantasm Grand Order All Noble Phantasm- Lancer and Berserker Class Grand Order All Noble Phantasm- Assasin and Caster Class Grand Order All Noble Phantasm- Archer, Ruler and Avenger Class